


NWTB Smuts (Non-Binary!)

by LawfulBxtch2004



Category: natewantstobattle
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawfulBxtch2004/pseuds/LawfulBxtch2004
Summary: A bunch of horny NWTB imagines for you horny motherfuckers out there!
Kudos: 1





	NWTB Smuts (Non-Binary!)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to imagine that there are he/him, she/her pronouns in place of they/them, you can do. This is a nb fic because I know some of my close friends are of both sexes (and those who identify as masculine/feminine) and would like to give this a read. Anyway, enjoy some sexy Nate imagines, you horny fucks!

The crowd erupts into whooping and cheering as the song ends. A water break is taken as the crowd calms to a hum of murmurs. A small speech is given before the all-too familiar chords of Smoke and Guns is played. Nate’s voice begins ringing through the venue and the crowd’s excitement sky rockets.

“When we hit the lights,” he drags his gaze to me from the stage as I wait in the wings. “You’re fading out of sight” His dark eyes drink in my body as he drags them slowly and teasingly down and back up my frame. A smirk paints his lips as “I feel your heart beat” falls off his tongue. He raises his eyebrows quickly and lets them fall back down on “Wrap yourself around me”. His attention focuses back on the crowd. Throughout the song his glances keep getting thirstier, his breath audibly hitches in his throat as he continues to lose himself in something other than the song at one point and at another, he not-so-subtly grinds to fresh air. 

I know it's not as fun to watch people perform as it is to put on a show itself. But my God was I enjoying the show. I don’t even know what in the actual hell possessed him to act this but goddamn was it pleasing to spectate. 

The song ends and a longer glance is thrown my way to say “Wait for me afterwards.”

Suddenly, this wasn't about the song anymore. This was a need to be pleasured.

The concert comes to a close and Nate collects his things in a hurry and runs out of the venue with me to the bus. Wasting precious time fumbling with keys and throwing jackets off and down and other items onto the couch. Nathan goes to hold me against the wall of the bus but I trap him there instead. He chuckles and places his hands on my waist as I rest my hands on his lean chest. 

“That was quite a show” I complement, sliding my hands to his stomach and placing my hands on the buttons of his waistcoat.

“Thanks.” He grins, “I feel like my v-”

  
  
“You know damn well that’s not what I’m on about.”

“Hm?” He raises an eyebrow, revealing a dimpled cheek as his smirk widens. Still looking up at him, I undo the buttons on his vest and gently slip his arms out of it and throw it to the side. I pull on the collar of his shirt so his face is closer to mine.

“I saw you, mister. Letting your eyes wander, grinding to nothing, you tease”

“Ugh, (n/n), bite me.” He groans 

“Oh trust me. I will.” I smirk

I kiss him passionately, my hand gently clasped around his throat. He holds me closer by my waist and pins a thigh to his hip. I apply some pressure and he lets out a mixture of a gasp and a moan as I do so. “Keep quiet. We do  _ not _ want to get caught, babe. You know how deep in trouble we’ll get”

“I’ll...I’ll get deep in somethin’ if you don’t stop.” He threatens weakly. 

“Hm. Behave and we’ll see.” I whisper in his ear, making his knees buckle slightly and he slides down the wall. 

Our lips hook together hungrily and we begin to grind against one another, our hips rocking in sync. Our make out gets more heated and lusty as we stumble blindly to the bunks. Shirts are now off and pants are unbuttoned/my skirt is slid off. Both now gasping, moaning, sweaty messes, we clamber into a bunk and continue undressing ourselves until we’re both ass naked.

He wastes absolutely no time getting inside me, every thrust hungrier than the last and every sound and calling of my name louder. My ankles on his shoulders/his hands on my hips as we both enjoy riding out our orgasms together. Just as we both lay down/he crawls beside me, the door of the bus slides open.

“Fuck.” He mutters under his breath. “Under the covers.”

I nod, slipping under the sheets in an attempt to hide the evidence of anyone fucking anyone. I don’t see a lot but I hear footsteps arrive to the bunk. My breathing gets heavier and my heart pounds inside my chest as my anxiety climbs. 

I gotta admit, it’s one hell of rush, trying not to get caught. 

“I saw you leave with (y/n). They around?” Hunter’s voice asks.

“They went on a walk. They needed some air” I can hear the smile on his lips as the sentence leaves his mouth.

‘Oh you cheeky son of a bitch. Round two when they leave? Absolutely.’ 

“Oh...okay. Just checking up.” His footsteps grow farther away and when they do, I jump from out of the covers and kiss Nathan’s lips. He kisses me back and places his hands on my bare waist. 

“We are  _ so _ doing that again.” I grin 

“Not so fast. Maybe after tomorrow’s show” he chuckles. 

“I don’t want to wait that long~. Baby, please” I pout.

“Soundcheck tomorrow afternoon?”

“Done.”

He smiles and kisses me again, but nice and slowly as a hand drifts to my thigh. I squeak at the touch and he grins. 

“Fuck it.” He lays atop me and keeps kissing me.

“What? Again? What about-“

“Who cares? Besides-” he holds a finger up as the door slides shut again. “We’re alone again” he smirks. 

“You’re right” I giggle childishly as he holds me closer.

Round Two™️ ends and after tiring ourselves out, we fall asleep both heavily satisfied. 

…

I get out of the bathroom and wander to the kitchen to find everyone but (y/n) sitting at the table.

“Mornin’ folks.” I say, searching the fridge 

“Hey” Shawn says, “how was the show last night?”

“It was go-“

“No. The show you put on in the bunks” I choke on air as that phrase leaves his mouth. 

“What?” I feel my cheeks burn red.

“Bus walls aren’t too thick, Nathan.” Hunter taps behind him.

“Morning dudes!” (Y/n) walks in with a fresh set of clothes on and a towel over their shoulder 

“So, (n/n). How was the railing?” Hunter asks, the utmost neutral expression across his face.

“I-I’m sorry?” Their face glows a bright crimson.

“We heard  _ everything _ .” Shawn smirks. 

“What-what did you hear exactly?” They ask

Both guys look between one another before attempting to recreate last nights’ soundscape. It’s not even five seconds into their impersonation before (y/n) yells “OKAY.” 

They stop before sharing a glance and bursting into laughter. “Ha ha. Very funny.” (Y/n) huffs, shuffling their feet. 

Everything eventually calms down and we all sit to eat, avoiding anything to do with last night and what it entailed.

  
  


_ Fin _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! There will be some more soon!


End file.
